Don't Forget Their Partner in Mischief
by never.let.the.ink.dry
Summary: Kiera MacManus, or Black, is heading back to Hogwarts for her 5th year, planning on hanging out with the Weasley twins, especially Fred, and stirring up some mischief. But what will happen to Kiera after Sirius Black's breakout?
1. September First: Part 1

Chapter 1: September First

Chapter 1: September First

Information:

Hey, the character's name is Kiera Electra MacManus. Her first name is Irish and middle name comes from stars. Her last name comes from her mother, but her true last name is Black, for she is the daughter of Sirius Black (legitimate born after her parents were married.). She has a brother, Connor James McManus. Connor was their Ma's favorite name for a boy, and James was Sirius's best friend. He and Kiera are twins. Connor can control music, electricity, and has the power of extreme persuasion. He can also use music to plant thoughts in people's minds. Kiera has the power to control the following without a wand: metal, air, water, fire, air, darkness, earth. She can also shapeshift into any form of the aforementioned elements. She is a female version of her father. Almost black, long, curly hair. Striking dark blue eyes. Pale skin. Athletic body (with great curves). Beautiful face. Her personality is also very much like her father's. Her brother looks somewhat like her, but has some traits from their mother. She just finished her third year as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. She, along with Fred and George Weasley are one year ahead of the trio. Fred and George are two of her best friends. She lives in Dublin, Ireland, and has an Irish accent. Sorry if how I write her accent is incorrect or doesn't make sense. Please just try to imagine the accent.

"HEY KIERA! Wait up!!" I turned as I heard a _very _familiar voice call my name. And I immediately spotted the two blokes with longish red hair running at top speed, and heading straight for me.

_Oh shit, they're gonna flatten me out like the fake face in Mrs.Doubtfire by the bloody truck!! _

Within two seconds I was swept off my feet and crushed by one of the Weasley twins.

_But which one?_

I was put down and now looked up to see a grinning face with hazel eyes.

_George._

" 'Ello George! AHHH!" I scream as I am again swept off my feet by this one being Fred. Sure enough, when I look down, this twin has blue-green eyes. Definitely Fred. He put me down and ruffled my hair.

"Hi Fred!" I greeted him.

" 'Ello Kiera." They chorus. I laughed. These two are too twin telepathy like for the terrific school of Hogwarts and it's awesome pupils. (Thought in a sarcastic tone.)

"Let's go grab a seat before there all taken." I told them. They nodded in agreement. We headed for the Hogwarts Train stationed at Platform 9 and ¾, King's Cross Station. Us three clambered aboard, shuffling through the corridor. Towards the back, there was an empty compartment. We decided to sit there and the three of us put our trunks up in the racks. Once that was done we all settled down, George laying down on one seat, Fred and I lounging on the other.

"So how was yer summer lads?I asked.

"Great,-" George started.

"Smashingly-" Fred continued.

"Spectacular." the twins finished. I grinned. So today is a day where you have to play 20 questions. Oh, who am I kidding, it is rarely a day when you _don't_ have to play 20 questions with these two.

"What exactly did ye two do? I doubt it was spent doing nothing, and completing yer homework from last year." I poked around.

"Actually, it was spent creating some of the pranks we shall be using this year, along with hanging out with the family, and Harry, and Hermione. Oh, and puzzling Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. And you?" Fred replied. When I heard Sirius Black's name, the wind was knocked out of me. Sirius Black escaped AZKABAN! This can't be happening. NO, no, no, no, no! I could feel myself pale dramatically from my normal fair skintone. Apparently, so did Fred.

"Kiera, are you ok? What's wrong?" he worried over me. I turned to him. I can't tell them, they'll hate me, but what if…

"Who escaped?" I squeaked out.

"Sirius Black. Didn't you know? How can't you have heard? And why does it affect you so much?" He asked me. I could see George staring intently at me.

"Can I have a sec to call me ma and Connor? Please lads." I practically begged. They exchanged looks and nodded.

"But on one condition. We stay in the room, because we can tell that right now you are hiding something." George stated. Oh god, but I can't … oh shit, well I guess now is better than ever.

"Ye have to promise me that ye won't hate me or avoid me, and will continue to be my friend." I pleaded. Their eyes widened, for they knew this meant that I had a dark secret. They both nodded without hesitation.

"Okay, well just listen in on the conversation, because I can't tell ye outright." I told them. The twins agreed. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Connor's number. After the first ring, he picked up.

"Ya, who's this?" he asked.

"It's me, Kiera. Did ye know that Sirius Black escaped?" I dropped the news like a nuclear bomb. He didn't responded for a long time.

"Conn?" I timidly asked.

"I'm here. He ESCAPED is that even possible, I mean no one has ever escaped, oh shit what about mom?" he ranted.

"Connor, calm down. I bet he isn't after us, probably only after Harry, and if he manages that, what do I do when our darling father recognizes his only daughter?() I mean I can't just go up to him and be like 'Hi daddy, remember me, yer daughter who was three years old when ye killed 12 muggles and blew up Peter Pettigrew, earning a one way ticket to Azkaban.'(). No, it doesn't work that way. And someone is bound to recognize me heritage, what do I say then! I could just make up a story of being descended from a Black but not precious Da (dad)." I lectured, meanwhile watching Fred and George, soon to be ex-best friends. At place of first astrix, they looked at each other confused. During the sentence before the second and third astrixes, their eyes widen as realization and shock dawn on their faces. _Wonderful._

"Funny, Kiera. This is serious (no pun intended). And come up with a good excuse for looking like him, you're good enough with lies. I'll take care of mom. Look, just take care of yourself." My brother's sarcastic reply comes back.

"I will ye take care of yerself also. Tell Ma I said hi and I love ye. I love ye too. Talk to ye later." I said to him.

"Love you. Bye." he hung up. I shut my phone and realized I was standing up, looking out the window. I let myself sink to the floor and curl up, burying my face into my knees. Tears fell silently from all the anger, sadness, and stress I felt. Ma kept up with the news everyday and she didn't mention ANYTHING. I felt my body start to shake in rage. I could faintly make out the twins' whispering.

"She is his daughter?" I heard George exclaim.

"Does that bother you? I mean honestly, you don't pick your parents. And look at her. Have you ever seen her this… upset?" Fred countered and faintly, breathlessly, as if in pain added "look at her."

George took a moment "You're right. Go ahead you can go cuddle with her. I know you want to." George's tone was teasing, but I would puzzle over that later.

"George, this is not the time. But I will take your suggestion, and put it into action." Fred replied hotly. I felt two arms snake around me from the side, and I leaned into them. I could feel a hand caress my hair while my body displayed my emotions. My stress and sadness dried up. I could feel my anger come back again, except more dangerous. _Oh no…_

"Fred, back up for a second, please, I don't want to hurt ye." I strained to say. He heard it and backed off. As soon as he did, I let my emotions take over. Being so furious caused flames to erupt all over my body, turning my hair into it's only single strands of fire and my eyes to dance with flames. I wasn't being burned, for this was completely natural for me. I saw the horror on Fred and George's faces, and so I regained control of my emotions enough for there only to be balls of fire in my palms.

"I'm sorry, I lost control of me emotions for a second. I didn't mean to scare ye." I apologized.

"It's ok Kiera. But what we heard you say to your brother, is it true?" Fred recovered first.

I nodded. "Yes, it is. Ye can hate me if you want."

"We're ok with it Kiera, we were just a bit mad that you didn't tell us earlier, but we understand." George told me.

"Thank ye." I gratefully said.

"Now you have to explain the fire and why you have no burn marks." Fred pointed out.I groaned.

_Time for the Interrogation…_


	2. September First: Part 2

Chap

Chap. 2: Interrogation

**Last Chapter Ending**

_Time for Interrogation…_

"Uh, I think one secret for a day is enough, don't ye? Dumbledore said that I'm not supposed to tell anyone or show anyone anything similar to what just happened. I needed to release my anger for a sec, and that's cause it'll put yerselves and meself in danger. Now, listen just cause I ain't telling ye lads this moment don't mean I can't in the future." I told them. "Now how bout we just stick to questions bout me family. Ok?"

"Alright Kiera. So Black is your dad? Please just tell us the story from the time your parents started to date up to now for us." George said.

"Okay… Black is me Da, and me parents were friends since third year. Me Da's friends were Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. The four of 'em called themselves the Maurauders. I will not explain the names, fer that is another story fer another day. Me Ma started to date me Da in his sixth year. She was his closest friend outside of the Maurauders. They eventually fell in love, blah blah blah. Well soon after school, they got married. Ma was quickly pregnant with twins, me and me brother. About one year later, James and Lily were married. After a couple of months Lily was pregnant with Harry. Skipping ahead to the night when Harry's legend was born. I remember overhearing me Da talking to me Ma about not being James's Secret Keeper. I didn't know what it meant then. Then that fateful night me Da, had found out about what was happening. But he got their too late. He then went after Peter Pettigrew. He had found him by the end of the week. Me Da tried to kill Peter Pettigrew, and succeeded as far as I know, and ended up killing 12 muggles in the process. I was three when it happened. Me Ma was upset. We had been living in the Irish countryside, but after this, we moved to Dublin hoping to become less of a target because of the massive population, instead of an isolated homestead. I grew up with me Ma explaining it all, but me and me brother kept our Ma's last name fer our sakes. Then I was sent here fer school, whilst me brother goes to Ireland's magical all boys school. Me Ma did it so that me brother and I got used to not always being together. The school is a bit above average, but tis known fer it's parties. God help those poor teachers that work their." At that the twin's laughed. "I remember me Da treating us like we was the best things the world could offer. He loved us very much. I've never talked to him since his arrest. I'm not sure what I would say either. Uncle Remus would drop by often ta make sure that me family was doing alright. And you know about me life since that first ride here on this train." The two grinned at me. They gave me a group hug and I laughed. We started to joke around a bit, when the train stopped. We all looked at each other confused.

"I know we aren't there yet." I told them. They nodded in silent agreement. Suddenly, the room's temperature dropped so much that we could see our breath in the air. _What the hell?_ Just after that thought, all I felt was sadness, and despair. _Dementors…_

"Pull out yer wands. When ye see a dementor, I want ye to concentrate on yer happiest memory, and say 'Expecto Patronum'. I might go under, but don't worry bout it. I have some pretty bad memories, and so ye just get them out of here with that spell, then worry about me." I instructed. They agreed to follow orders. As soon as they did about, three dementors came to our compartment and headed for me. Awful memories of despair, loneliness, and sadness overcame me. With all the stress, and the fact that happiness today was already going to be hard to achieve made me an even bigger target along with my memories. I fainted, falling into a memory.

_Memory_

_I was standing in front of me Ma with me brother. I was about three, I guessed. _

"_Ma where's Da?" I asked, my voice trembling as I looked up at her tear-streaked depressed face. More tears escaped._

"_Ma?" I attentively prodded._

"_Da isn't coming home, kids. Da is being sent away. He's been bad." My mother tried to explain to me and Connor._

"_Why?Why was Da a bad boy?" I tearfully exclaimed._

"_He did something bad, something I can't explain. I'm so sorry." She choked out before erupting into sobs of sadness. Me and Connor were crying and we went to Ma. We had sat down in the middle of the hall way and cried ourselves to sleep that night. Twas the worst night in me life, to lose me Da like that._

_End of Memory_

I was being softly shaken. I slowly opened me eyes to see Fred leaning over me. I could feel the tears on my cheeks. He was so concerned, it was almost frightening.

"Kiera, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I guess Fred. Just me worst memory." I replied. I began to sit up and lean against the bottom of the seat.

"You scared us real bad there. You were crying uncontrollably and whimpering has if in so much pain you couldn't bear it." George told me. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Like I said, bad memories."

I sat there for a couple of minutes when a man wearing shabby clothes, and graying brown hair walked in.

"Uncle Remus!" I exclaimed and jumped up to hug him. He hugged me just a fiercely back.

"Kiera. Are you okay? Here eat some chocolate." He handed me a big piece of chocolate knowing that dementors would have a serious effect on me (again no pun intended). I took it and started to nibble on it. He handed two slightly smaller pieces to Fred and George. They looked confused.

"Eat it, it helps, trust me." I ordered them. They bit into it and continued to. Good boys. "Uncle Remus, what are ye doing here? I thought ye was back in Ireland. Or somewhere else. Ye a new teacher? Defense Against the Dark Arts? Am I right?" I bombarded him with questions. He chuckled.

"Same Kiera. Yes, I am a new teacher, and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Needless to say that you are right." He answered. I squealed in excitement.

"Ye're going to be such a great teacher, especially fer this subject Uncle Remus." I told him.

"Glad you think so. I will be seeing you later, as well as you two." He finished looking at George and Fred. "Kiera has told me about you. Fred and George Weasley I assume." They nodded.

"I know your father and mother very well. You looking like your namesake, which is a very good thing." He concluded, smiling all the while. He turned back to me. "I shall see you later Kiera." He said and ruffled my hair affectionately, before leaving. _Oh, this shall be so much fun. Maybe Lupin can tell me a few of his old pranks…Yeah right. If anything, he'll make sure I'm not pulling too many pranks. _

"That's Lupin, like from the story, Lupin?" George clarified. I simply nodded.

"He's a bit shabby looking ain't he fer a teacher?" Fred continued.

"He may be, but that tis only cause he feels that ye should spend money on more important things. And even though he looks shabby, he sure as hell tis a lot smarter than ye would think." I replied.

"Oi! Do you think he'll make a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Fred questioned me.

"Aye, I do. Probably the best we'll ever have." I answered.

Fred and George just looked at each other and shrugged. We were still talking and such about several things til it came time to change. Fred and George agreed to go to the bathrooms down the hall and let me get changed in the compartment. I locked the door with a truly simple spell and cast a Glass Darkening charm on the windows so that no one could see me. I had gotten out of me clothes, and had put on me skirt. I had pulled on me blouse, and twas about to start buttoning it up, when the twins had gotten past me lock on the door, and were now in the compartment with the door closed. I had turned to see who it was that had come in. Fred and George looked at me and wolf-whistled. I quickly buttoned up me shirt then turned around and smacked them both upside the head.

"Have ye ever heard of a thing called privacy?" I yelled at them. _I swear, one of these days…_ I turned back to me clothes and grabbed me socks, boots, tie, and cloak. I put on me socks, and pulled on me boots that come to a little bit below the knee. I slid me girl's tie on so that it hung loose from me neck. Lastly, I pulled me cloak over me shoulders, and pulled the hood up. I had already redone me make-up so that I was pale instead of sun-kissed. I had darkened me eyeliner put dark gray eyeshadow on. Then I put on silver lipgloss. I looked every bit haunting yet beautiful. My dark hair was sitting on me shoulders and cascading down my back till it reached me waist. When I sat down and peered over at the twins, I noticed George watching Fred, and Fred watching me. I gave him a teasing smile.

"I never thought the day would come when I had rendered ye speechless, Fred." I lightly spoke. He snapped out of it.

"I never thought the day would come when you could actually make a male do something, and not because of your threatening temper." Fred replied just as lightly.

"Oi, are ye sayin ye thought I would be an ugly duckling. Well shame on ye Fred. I think that George is me new favorite twin." I told them. George laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I never thought the day would come when you would figure out how to use your looks to your advantage instead of your temper." Fred explained. I snorted. _Time to show him what I know…_I tilted me head to the side, put me legs so that their was about a quarter inch of space between me knees, parted me lips ever so softly, exposed some of me neck and looked at Fred through me eyelashes, eyes smouldering.

"I know more then ye think." I whispered with a slightly seductive edge to it. Fred just stared and then gulped. I couldn't contain me laughter, and neither could George. Fred blushed.

"I underestimated you, Kiera." He acknowledged. I nodded in thanks.

"You got him good, Kiera. You got him good." George praised me.


	3. September First: Part 3

Chap

Chap. 3: The Welcoming

**Last Chapter Ending**

"You got him good, Kiera. You got him good." George praised me.

Within a half-hour, we had arrived at Hogsmeade Station. We waddled into the crowd of students compressed in the train's corridor. As we got off, we could see a large figure towering over the rest…

"HAGRID!" I yelled, rushing over to the grounds keeper. Dropping me trunks at his feet, I gave him a big bear hug.

"Oi, is this little Kiera? You've grown so much ye have." He exclaimed. I stepped back so that the twins could give Hagrid proper greetings.

"Hagrid, are we going to see ye a lot this year? We missed ye last year." I said.

"Aye, ye will, fer I am the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher." He stated with pride. The twins and I congratulated him.

"Well, ye better get going so as to grab a carriage. Good-bye now." He told us.

"Bye." We chorused. We climbed into an empty carriage, and continued to talk. We rode by two Dementors that were standing guard at the gate. I got a little light headed and remained silent for the rest of the ride. George and Fred both rubbed me back and arms in a silent gesture of comfort as the dark reminders and emotions plagued me. When we got to the castle, I perked up at the sight of my home away from home. I could see out of my peripheral vision the twins grinning at each other in relief.

"Hey I wasn't going te be emo all night. Let's go, I'm hungry." I mockingly said. We climbed out of the carriage and marched up the stone steps that led to the great oak doors. Once inside, we made our way to the Great Hall and took our seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Fred was on me right, George on me left. Next to George sat Angelina, Katie, and Oliver from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Next to Fred sat our friend Lee. Across from us sat Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, etc.

"Honestly Harry, don't worry about it. I'm sure other people have had the same reaction to the dementors." Ron tried to console Harry.

"Yeah, don't pay any attention to Malfoy, Harry." Hermione ordered him.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked.

"When the dementors came into our apartment, I fainted. Fell into a memory I didn't know I had. Let's just say Malfoy absolutely loved it when he heard." He explained.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I fainted also, and you know that almost nothing makes me faint. And don't worry about Malfoy. After sometime within the next three days, he'll shut his mouth." I told him, while unclenching and clenching my fists in rage, my fingertips smoking. I managed to get Malfoy to look in my direction, and I gave him my deadliest stare, which had 'I'm going to kill you and laugh while doing it' written all over it. He managed to gulp and cower into his friend Blaise Zabini. I laughed my evil maniac laugh. Oh, how nefarious I could be when it came to that kid. Fred, George, and Harry each looked at each other.

"Uh-Oh." I heard them mutter.

"I never thought I would see the day where I would actually be sorry and pity Malfoy." George sighed.

"I guess we were wrong." Fred teased sarcastically. Harry continued the conversation with me.

"You fainted!? That's impossible, but you fainted too?" He rambled in excitement to not be the only one.

"Yes Harry. And I also relived a memory. Scared the crap out of Fred and George here." I answered.

"She did. Her reaction to the memory was.." Fred trailed off and shuddered. George was about to continue the thought, but Dumbledore started his speech.

"Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good Luck, professor. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire, in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid. Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, we are to play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. Now, let's us eat." Dumbledore lectured. With that final sentence, the food appeared on the table and we all dug in. There was a variety of meats, from lamb to chicken to pork. Sheperd's pie, Beef Stew, and Chicken Pot Pie are some other entrees . Mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, rice, carrots, onions, green beans and so much more were provided for ye te stuff yer face with.

"So, what do ya guys think about the escape of Sirius Black? I mean pretty insane, eh?" Lee Jordan commented.

Keeping my emotions controlled, I answered "Yeah, pretty insane. I mean how the hell did he get out of prison?" I could sense George and Fred watching me.

"Agreed. No one has ever gotten past the Dementors before. What I want to know is how the Dementors can tell if someone is there if they don't have eyes?" Katie asked. She always was a bit dimwitted and was never a scholar.

"Dementors sense someone by the feel of thoughts they receive. Dementors live off of bad memories. They can understand the feel of a human's thoughts best because animal thoughts…" I trailed off thinking, "are too simple."

"Oh that's a bit creepy." Katie responded, completely oblivious. Thankfully, many Gryffindors are because I could only see Fred and George looking at me funny. I gave them both looks that clearly translated to 'I'll talk to you later.'

"It's a good thing he wasn't an animagus then." Lee stated.

"Lee, you definitely aren't back in school mode. They probably give criminals that are also animaguses cell that have extra enchantments to prevent them from escaping." I reasoned. Then I whispered to myself "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Changing the subject, Fred said "So what do ya guys think about our teachers for the year?"

"Having Hagrid will be awesome, but I don't know about the new Defense teacher." Angelina thought out loud.

"He seems nice enough. He was asleep in my compartment when the Dementors attacked. He drove them away and gave us some chocolate to make us feel better." Harry defended.

"And I know him well, so if anyone's got a problem with him, they can bring it up with me." I announced.

"How do you know him?" Harry curiously pried.

"Long time family friend. He would drop by every few months to see how things were going. He's practically family." I explained. "SO, Oliver, what do you have planned for the team this year?"

Oliver grinned. "Let's just say that this year will be a lot harder. This is the last year that I can have my team win the Quidditch Cup. As for practices…" He paused to take a drink of water. "It's going to be a lot longer, harder, and more often. And hopefully faster."

"That's what she said." I threw in. Everyone that had heard laughed uncontrollably. Fred and George gave me high fives for the quick wit. The only thing that has to deal with being funny that I can surpass them with is quick wit. Once, everyone had calmed down somewhat, I could hear a few people say something like 'That was good' or 'That was really funny'.

"ANYWAY, expect to be going to bed with sore muscles, well everyone beside the Trouble Trio over there." Oliver continued, nodding in our direction.

"Yeah, Oliver knowing you, you could be wrong about us, but Kiera here is well,…" George cracked giving me a mischievous look "Kiera. No one really knows about her."

"Granted she is a girl, so she wouldn't be able to surpass the strength and power that a man has. Like me and George." Fred kept joking.

"Number one, how would you and George know? You two are merely teenage boys." At this, the people that were listening in oohed and chuckled." And number two, you know I could kick your arse anyday in my sleep or take on the both of you at the same time." I ranted.

"Agreed." The twins chorused. Everyone was starting to finish up, but had to wait for the dismissal from Dumbledore, who still looked like he was a good fifteen minutes from telling us to get to bed. Everyone had already started to break off into their own little side conversations.

"Oh, George, Fred, you never finished describing Kiera's reaction." Harry reminded them.

"You can ask them again when we get back to the common room. That is not exactly something that I want to talk about at the moment. Also, I'd rather not be there when you describe it. I'm not exactly proud of that and I'd rather not think of what caused it." I put in.

Fred and George nodded. Fred comfortingly obeyed accepted my request. "Okay. We understand. And I agree. It'd probably be best if you weren't there."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"That bad, eh?" Harry worried.

"You have no idea." I replied, looking him in the eye. He silently acknowledged that he was sorry. Harry started to talk to Ron and Hermione.

"What do you have planned on doing to Malfoy?" George questioned.

"Oh nothing, just making his hair red and pink tie-dye by using a formula I came up with over the summer, it won't come out for about 9 days, spritzing him with a liquid that will make his robes smell like compost for a few days, and some innocent acts of violence." I listed.

"Wicked!" They exclaimed.

"May we help you with these acts of violence? We've never seen you actually fight, just wrestle around with friends, and the aftermath of the fights you get into." George pointed out.

"No, I won't need the help, and I'll feel off if I know you're there watching, and I might lose because of that feeling." I answered.

"Okay." Fred remarked, I saw him and George exchange a secretive glance. I don't even what te know.

"Besides, I already have it planned out. I'm going to set him up so he his out after curfew. Then, I'm going to mess with his mind a bit, and then I'll show up out of nowhere, do my damage before he can see my face, and leave before he can see me again. He won't be able to put it on me. Also, if you stay in Gryffindor Tower with Harry, and say that I was with you in the common room that night, the I have a sold alibi." I thought out loud.

"You know, you should've been put into Ravenclaw for being so smart, or Slytherin for being so cunning and clever." George remarked.

"Thank you, but the difference is that as a Gryffindor, I'm not snooty and have a sense of humor compared to most Ravenclaws. Oh, and don't forget that I'm not as materialistic, fake, and I have common sense, unlike _most _Ravenclaws. And Slytherins are pathetic, cowardly, cruel, heartless, and too ambitious. Oh crap, I can probably be snooty, and I am pathetic, cruel, and too ambitious. Oh shite, I'm a horrible excuse for a human." I thought out loud, burying my face in me hands. Fred chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You are not that bad, Kiera. Although you are ambitious and can be cruel and heartless. But that's only towards Slytherins." He joked.

"Yeah, Kiera, I must agree with Fred here. You can be pretty Slytherin-ish." George cracked.

"If only you knew." I mused under my breath.

"Knew what?" They asked.

"I was almost sorted into Slytherin. The thing characteristics that decide my fate were my compassion, lack of cowardice, and that I was loyal beyond belief." I revealed.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"Since when are you an almost Slytherin?" George exclaimed.

"Is it possible to be almost half- Gryffindor and half- Slytherin?" Fred wondered.

"And besides that, you have compassion?" George questioned.

"On top of which it is not a lack of cowardice, but bravery which you have." Fred complimented.

"First, I've been an almost Slytherin from the time my personal characteristics were decided by the Sorting Hat, obviously. Second, I guess it's possible that you can be half and half, since I basically am. Third, I do have compassion, George, you twit. And thank you Fred, I wasn't sure whether or not I truly fit the definition for bravery." I responded.

As I finished, I found George with an amused smile, and Fred blushing. 'What is up with him? Honestly.'


	4. September First: Part 4

Chap. 4: Hogwarts After Hours

**Last Chapter Ending**

As I finished, I found George with an amused smile, and Fred blushing. 'What is up with him? Honestly.'

After dinner, we headed out of the Great Hall. Taking a few shortcuts, the three of us arrived at Gryffindor Tower earlier than everyone else.

"Password?" Fat Lady asked.

"Panthera Leo." I answered.

"What does that mean?" George asked as we stepped inside.

"It's the scientific name for a lion, George." Fred explained. George and I turned to him in surprise. He soon noticed this.

"What? Am I not allowed to at least try and keep up with Ms. I'm-as-smart-as-Hermione over here?" He retorted while turning beet red. _Aww, he's so cute when he blushes._ Woah, where'd that come from? I could hear George laughing, and feel meself grinning.

"Nice Fred. Nice." I commented. He grinned back.

"Hey Kiera, how about you go get yourself setup in your dorm. I need to talk to Fred here for a second, and we need to finish talking to Harry." George suggested.

"Alright, ye sneaky bastards." I winked at them. _I feel like eavesdropppin today. _So, I climbed up and out of sight. Thankfully, I didn't have ta worry about them waiting fer the sound of the door or footsteps. I don't make noise when I walk.

"You like her." I could hear George state.

"What? I do not … what the hell… huh... what makes you think that?" Fred spluttered.

"The way you've been acting, and you spluttering like a thief caught red-handed is usually a clue." George shot teased.

"Shit, what am I going to do?" Fred mumbled.

"I think that she might end up liking you back, so now closing yourself off, and hiding away." George instructed.

"Yes sir." Fred replied with the tone of an obedient soldier.

"So, now let's wait to talk to Harry. They should be here in about six or so minutes." George informed Fred. I quickly padded up the steps to me dorm. Closing the door behind me, me mind raced. _Fred likes me! YES, YES, YES! Fred with his silky hair, cute face, amazing eyes, great personality, awesome body…WOAH! What the fuck is happenin? Oh shite, I like Fred too. Life just got more complicated. _Thinking over this new revelation, I realized that I had liked him fer a while. That's why I was even more concerned about Fred, with Ginny being taken into the Chamber of Secrets. That's why I was nervous wearing the bikini when the three of us, Ron, Ginny, and Harry went over to hang out with Hermione around her swimming pool this summer. Why I found myself staring at him. Why I heard his voice in my dreams. _And now he likes ye._ _But don't make a fool of yerself like ye almost always manage to do. Keep him guessing._ I could hear voices filtering into the common room as I opened the door. Running down the steps, I spotted all the Gryffindors coming in. I waved Hermione over.

"Hey Kiera. How'd you get up here so fast?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and ye to find out. The boys are going to steal Harry away from ye right about now, which means Ron too. So is it okay if I talk to ye and Ginny? I have some stuff I need to share." I enticed with the thought of new secrets ready to be unearthed.

"Yes, definitely. You get her. You probably have a louder voice." She agreed.

"You have no idea." I used my element of air to carry me voice to Ginny, but with everybody talking, she couldn't hear me whisper. _Alright, Plan B._

"GINNY WEASLEY!" I yelled. The whole room went silent, and Ginny looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Sorry people, ye know I can be lazy." At this, everyone burst out laughing, but I continued ta speak, "C'mon Gin, Hermione and I need to borrow ye fer a sec." I finished as everyone started ta talk again. She made her way over to us.

"Sorry Gin, but I need to talk to ye two." I explained.

"It's ok, you just scared the living crap out of me, that's all. I didn't know you could be that loud." She taunted. We made our way up to me dorm, where we climbed into me bed, closing the curtains. Me bed had already been soundproofed.

"Ok, so, um, I kinda just figured out that I like someone." I started off. Ginny squealed, while Hermione looked kind of surprised. She knew that the only other person I had ever even considered was Oliver, but she also knew that I didn't think it was going to happen, or be beneficial.

"Who?"

"Don't kill me." I hoped.

"WHO?!"

"Fred." I said, the name muffled by me hands.

"WHAT?!" They screamed in unison. I merely nodded.

"Finally." Hermione stated.

"What?" It was me turn to be questioning.

"Oh, Kiera, you and Fred are perfect for each other. People have been waiting for you two to realize it, and start dating. We've been waiting for it to happen since last year." Hermione explained.

"There's more. I overheard George and Fred talking. And George told Fred that he knew that Fred liked me and…"

"And what?"

"Fred admitted to it." I finished.

"Woah." They breathed out.

"Yeah. And well, I' m not one to be forward when it comes to guys, so I was hopin that ye two might be able to drop extremely subtle hints." I shyly wondered.

"Of course, and we'll help you pick clothes and help you with your hair if you need it. You can do makeup like no other. And we'll talk to you about it, and give you tips." Ginny ranted.

"Not to mention, we'll get one of the guys whose hot on your tail to try and make the moves on you to make Fred a little jealous." Hermione added. Ginny and I both gave her the one eyebrow up.

"What? The girls always do that on T.V., and it seems to work. It's actually quite logical when you think about, with men wanting what they can't have, and ego, etc." Hermione defended.

"Sure, whatever ye say Hermione." I commented while chuckling, "Now let's go see if the boys are done talking." We made our way back down to the common room, only to see the boys finishing up. George seemed quiet, Fred shaken, and Harry concerned and understanding. _Oh, so they talked. Poor Fred, he looks so upset. Go talk to him. SNAP YERSELF OUT OF IT KIERA!_

"Hey Harry, where's Ron?" Hermione quizzed.

"He went to bed already, which means I should probably start heading up now too." Harry responded.

" 'Kay g'night Harry." We called after him.

"Night." He bid us.

"Well, I'm going to bed too. Ginny you need to get to sleep too. C'mon." Hermione prodded Ginny up the stairs.

"Hey, ye guys ready to head out in about 5?" I wanted to know.

"Yeah, let us go change, since you still have yet too." George pointed out.

" 'Kay see ye in 3." I answered. I ran back up and silently got changed. Changing out of me knee-high combat boots, into completely black knee-high converse, I quickly changed into black stockings, a black mini skirt, and tight half-sleeve black shirt. Then came the black corset over top of the shirt, and the black gloves. I left me raven black, waist-length curls to tumble down and used me bangs to help cover me face a little bit. With a little help from Darkness, I will fade out of existence. _Bliss. _Running back down, I decided to sneak up on the boys. _I am a prankster after all._ I could see them arrive in the common room. Coming up behind them, only looking like a part of the shadows, I used Air to whisper in their ears.

"Hello boys." Said an eerie, haunting voice. The pair of them jumped, looking thoroughly shocked and freaked out, especially after noting that there was nothing around them. I decided to cut them a break and reappear in a corner on the other side of the room. Stepping out of the shadows, I played dumb.

"Yoo-hoo, over here. What are ye two looking at, and what's got ye so creeped out?" I pretended.

"You. What the hell did you do to scare us like that? Is it something you came up with over the summer?" George wondered.

"That's for me to know, and ye to find out. Come along lads." I replied.

_And so the three headed out into the night…_


	5. Quick Author's Note Please Read

Hey for whoever is kind enough to read my story, I have a few things to say. 1. My next chapter will be out by Wednesday at the latest. Second, please read the background info, it's there for a reason. It explains a few things that might not make sense. 3. In answer to a review, Connor is not at Hogwarts because he goes to an All Boys School in Ireland for Wizadry. Like I said READ THE BACKGROUND INFO! 4. Kiera magicked her cell phone to work, she advanced when it comes to magic. 5. I realize I didn't fully explain the reference to the face and the truck in the first chapter. If you have seen Mrs. Doubtfire and remember the scene where his face falls out the window, and the truck runs over it, that was the reference. 6. I DO NOT own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did, but I do own Kiera and Connor MacManus. 7. Sorry but I made a mistake in the first chapter, George is supposed to have green eyes, and Fred's eyes remain the blue tinted green I had stated. 8. THANK YOU ALL WHO TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS FANFIC.

Thanks 4ever,

Your Irish Princess of Shadows


	6. Sept 1st: Late Night Wandering

Chap.5: Lat Night Wandering

**Last Chap. Ending**

_And so the three headed out into the night…_

We walked te a spot outside the porthole and pulled out our maps.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred and I said. We began te look at the maps.

"Alright, Filch is currently patrolling the dungeons, Snape is in his office, McGonagall is talking to Dumbledore in his ofiice,-" George started to rattle off.

"Where's Mo- Lupin?" I questioned.

"What were you about to call him?" Fred curiously pried.

"Nothing, just answer da question, I can't find him on mine." I answered. I just wanted te find him, because he is me second least favorite person te run inte when doing things I shouldn't be. And he would scold me more because me father was out of Azkaban.

'_And he's dangerous'… bull-_

"Hey, I found him; he's up in the Astronomy Tower." Fred announced.

"Good." I commented. Then the chances of running inte him were slim.

"Okay, Operation Gryff Love is in effect. Kiera, do you have the spells?" Fred checked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"George, you have the dungbombs?" Fred asked.

"Yes." George also confirmed.

"Okay how about we go to the Great Hall, set the trap, then go after Filch.?" Fred suggested.

"Sounds good." I decided.

"Okay, we all know what to do." While this whispered conversation was going on, I had kept an eye on da hall, map, and window. The professors and the caretaker hadn't moved from their area. I had looked at the night sky. There was no moonlight. New moon.

_That's good…fer several reasons._

We started te make our way down te the Great Hall with me using air and darkness te conceal Fred, George, and I.

_Of course Fred and George don't know that…but that's okay._

When we got te the Great Hall, I told them te stay around the corner and not look.

_If they look, then it'll be another hint…or another chance te freak them out again. Either is fun. _

I started te walk towards the Great Hall. I closed me eyes. Even me sixth sense was enhanced, heightened because of me abilities. I could tell that Fred and George were watching me. I decided a warning would be fun.

"I thought I told ye not te look. Now turn around if ye don't want to answer to me wrath." Me powerful, haunting voice whispered. I turned around in time te see the looks on their faces. It was priceless, they seemed so terrified, they didn't even notice me watching them turn around. I turned back around and disappeared inte the darkness.

_Peace. Serenity._

Then I began te mutter the incantation. The spell would last until about 10 minutes after breakfast. The effects would only work on the Slytherins, and last about half the day if they were treated fer it. Fred, George, and I couldn't wait fer this year's annual first day back prank. It was a tradition. First year had been on random people, making their hair turn te a different color fer a day. They had bought the potion at Zonko's and slipped it inte the pumpkin juice fer the next morning. Second year's was a series of pranks designed to make Filch's day miserable. Third year's had been played on the Hufflepuffs, making them be extremely bi-polar fer about a day. Now it was the Slytherins' turn. Oh, and they will pay dearly. Back te the present, I added a side spell targeted towards the Hogwarts' favorite Slytherin and his best friend. Fred and George didn't know about this part of the prank.

_Hopefully, it'll work._

I turned back and let Air carry me over.

"Next time, behave." They grinned.

"Now when have you ever known us to behave?" George amusedly inquired.

"Never, now stop wasting time, let's get te Filch's office." I replied.

"Well aren't you really feisty today." was the answering reply. We walked fer a few minutes, when I heard two soft whistles behind me.

"Kiera, milady, you've surprised us yet again with your beauty today. I personally like the top, skirt, and boots together, but, man that skirt is nice." George mused.

"Don't forget the corset, Twin, it's very sexy. She's a vixen, our Kiera, the flower of my heart." Fred commented.

"We need to protect her from vixen hunters, then, eh?" George supplied.

"Oi, shut up ye two. Don't ye know me better than that, lads?" I countered. The only reply was a couple of snickers.

We quietly (yes, I know it's unbelievable that we can actually be quiet) walked through the corridors and hidden passageways, til we came te Filch's office. The boys took out the dungbombs, which they rigged up in Filch's office, that way he would unknowingly create the mess himself. When the boys finished, the three of us decided to wander about a little. After a couple of minutes, I checked to see if Lupin was still in the Astronomy Tower. He wasn't.

_Good, then I can go up there._

"Hey lads, I'm going te the Astronomy Tower, want te come?" I queried.

"I would, but I've got some ideas I wanted to brainstorm on a little bit more before I pitched them to you, but you guys go on up." George bluffed. I decided te let him get away with this one. I had a pretty good idea why he was lying. And from the look on Fred's face, so did he.

"Ok, wait Fred do ye want te go te the Astronomy Tower?" I quizzed.

"Ya, why not." Fred answered.

"Ok, cool." I amended.

"Night Kiki." George said, grinning and hugging me.

_Kiki…fine, if he's using one of me old nicknames, I'll use one of his._

"Night Gigi." I replied, smirking. He just laughed.

"Night Twin" the two said simultaneously while giving a manly brother hug. George waved and started down the hall with one of the maps fer security.

"Fred, I might disappear, so if it's bothering ye, let me know." I commanded.

"Okay." He agreed.

The two of us walked companionably side by side. From time te time, I would use me power over darkness more, and Fred would glance at me. When we got te the Astronomy Tower, I went te the window and sighed.

"Look at the stars." I breathed.

"They're beautiful." Fred said from beside me "and so are you." He murmured so lightly, a normal human would not have been able te pick up on it, but I heard loud and clear. I acted as if I hadn't, even though I was bursting with joy on the inside.

_I don't care if the line is clichéd and corny, it's still sweet. It's not his fault that he doesn't know that line is used all the time in the muggle world._

_He might remember from the movies ye've watched together._

_Stop arguing with yerself Kiera!_

_Oh well._

Thousands upon thousands of stars were shining in the night sky.

"Look," I pointed te a star, "that is Sirius. That's how me da got his name. And that one there is Electra." I said pointing te another. "Me middle name is after that star. There is Orion's belt and Orion. There is the constellation Virgo. North Star, Big Dipper, Little Dipper." I pointed out in turn.

"You remember a lot of Astronomy." Fred stated.

"Remember how whenever I slept over and ye two would fall asleep, and then wake up a bit later, only te find me outside, looking at the stars." I reminisced.

"Yes, I remember." He smilingly reminisced as well.

"I still do that." I told him.

"I know." He surprisingly said

I looked at him, shocked, "How?"

"I still wake up, but I just look out the window and see you and decide to leave you be. You always look so peaceful and serene that I don't want to disturb you." He explained.

"Oh, thank ye." I replied.

"You're welcome."

"Ye know, next time, ye can come out and join me if ye want." I offered.

"I'll keep that in mind." He promised.

We just continued te sit there talking fer about a half an hour, content and happy. Silently, we agreed te start heading back te Gryffindor Tower. We avoided all the professors, and made it back te the common room without a run-in. When we got te the bottom of the steps te go up te the dormitories, we said our goodnights.

"Night Fred." I hugged him.

"Night, love." He replied. I smiled at me nickname. He's called me that since second year, so it's normal. We separated and went up te our dorms te have dreams about the future. My last thought was…

_I wonder if Fred…_


	7. Breakfast, Pranks, and Gay Lovers

I woke up the next morning te the sun rising.

_Wonderful, me absolute favorite thing in the world. Wow, I have got te stop with the sarcastic thoughts in the morning._

Picking up me toiletry bag and uniform, I headed fer the bathroom and got ready. Me school shoes and tie were the only thing different from everyone else's. Me tie was a girl's tie, not the guy's tie the other girls wear. And me shoes were a pair of black knee-high converse. I did me normal make-up and hair. Me hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and even then it reached me lower back. Me make-up was the usual eyeliner and a quick swipe of lip color. I brushed me teeth, and all that jazz.

_And all that jazz…Wow, Chicago in the morning is not a good idea._

I grabbed me iPod and started me favorite playlist. I Don't Care by Apocalyptica, Push by Enrique Inglesias, Secret Crowds by Angels and Airwaves, and Lose Control by Missy Elliott, Batalla de Los Tambores by Godsmack, Rockstar and Gotta Be Someone by Nickelback, and Indestructible by Disturbed are just a few. I woke up pretty fast after that. Gotta Be Someone came on. I grabbed me bag, which was covered in me drawings. They are all things that are important te me. I descended from the dormitory still listening te me favorite song.

"This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there" I sang along.

At that point, I had arrived in the common room te see Fred and George quietly talking.

_There forming a conspiracy! Woah, I haven't even had sugar yet._

I laughed te myself, catching Fred and George's attention. They both raised their right eyebrow at the same time.

_Oh god, not the freaky twin thing this early in the morning._

All I did in response was copy them. At the same time we all burst out laughing.

"Morning love." Fred said. Me heart skipped a beat.

_Oh stop acting like a fricking school girl; he's called ye that since first year._

"The morning is wonderful now that you are here my lovely flower." George dramatically cried.

I rolled me eyes, "Morning lads." I started te walk towards the porthole, and they followed, catching up te me quick.

"I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces when they realize what's happening." George chattered.

"Me either. It's going te be absolutely hilarious." I chipped in.

"Let's just hope that it takes them awhile to figure out. Oi, Kiera, did you remember your video camera?" Fred asked.

"Aye." I confirmed.

We continued te walk down te the Great Hall, laughing and stumbling and pushing along the way.

When we arrived, very few were there; it was just a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws plus all the teachers. Gryffindors like sleep and Slytherins believe in the aristocratic rule of being _fashionably_ late. 'Nough said.

"Now let's get a good seat to watch the show." Fred whispered. We headed for the middle of the left side of the Gryffindor table which faces the Slytherin table. We all sat down and grabbed our breakfast. I grabbed a chocolate chocolate chip muffin and some bacon. I don't care if that makes me seem like a fat ass, it's yummy. The lads had similar plates of food. We had barely dug in when most of Gryffindor Tower entered. The Gryffindors knew that this year, it was the Slytheirns' turn, and they were anxious te see what we had prepared fer them. The first Slytherins entered, but weren't talking, sadly. But then Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle entered. Pansy was chattering incessantly.

What we heard was definitely not what Pansy thought she was saying.

"I wish I was in Gryffindor, it's such a cool house. I mean, who can't LOVE Gryffindor." she, apparently, said. The hall erupted in laughter. She continued te talk, not realizing that she had been pranked. But, then the Grand Finale entered.

Draco Malfoy was completely unaware of what had happened.

"Blaise, I love you." Pansy had heard and looked horrified then burst out crying, while Blaise looked bewildered and slightly creeped out. The rest of the Hall was laughing uncontrollably.

But Blaise Zabini didn't know that he was also affected.

"I love you too." Malfoy's face was priceless and was an extreme version of Blaise when he had said the same thing. People started te fall off of their benches at this point. Some people started to yell 'KISS'.

The next part just made it better.

"I love GRYFFINDOR." Draco yelled, but he seemed to have realized what was happening as soon as it let his mouth. Draco looked at us and started te yell, well _try_ te yell, at us, but alas, it came out something like this:

"I LOVE you guys, why didn't the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor?"

This had tears streaming down people's face from the laughter. Well, at least for me.

Professor Snape had come over by that point and he took the Slytherins te the Hospital Wing te be treated since the cure was a potion. Most of the Slytherin table stayed, but when they started te talk, realized that they had the verbal disorder too.

And all this was caught on tape.

_YES!_

Fred, George and I all did a three way high five. Even some of the teachers were grinning, although they tried te hide it. The Hall started te quiet down after that and people continued te eat. Gryffindors that sat near us discreetly gave a thumbs up. The quidditch team, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all decided to give us full blown compliments. The comments pretty much went like this: "That was amazing, did you see Malfoy's face!?" or "Ya, bloody brilliant that was."

We all beamed at our work. If we got pinned for it, then oh well, we don't care, it was worth it. Although, it seemed like Snape would try now that he was back.

He was pissed.

"You three will serve detention for this." he hissed.

"Why, we haven't done anything wrong Professor." I stated.

Snape stuck his nose up in the air and snootily replied, "I will not explain right and wrong to you and you will serve detention for your practical joke."

"Where's yer proof?" I challenged. This got Snape really mad, and he just stormed off.

_Besides, I think I can tell right from wrong, ye fucking death eater._

We had finished the last morsels of food we had when Lupin came up te us.

"Kiera, as good of a prank that was, you shouldn't offend teachers like Snape in the process." he scolded.

_I knew there was a little bit of Marauder left in him!_

"Snape had no right te accuse us without grounds, and ye can't deny that Uncle." I countered.

He sighed, knowing I was right, "I rest my case."

He walked back te the teacher's table. The three of us grabbed our time tables, which we had gotten before the prank had started, and headed fer class.

Today was a Monday, so me schedule looked like this:

1st – Herbology

2nd – Care of Magical Creatures

3rd – History of Magic

4th – Lunch

5th & 6th – Double Defense Against the Dark Arts

After double D.A.D.A. with Lupin, I would have lessons with him on Occlumency. In the summer, he would give me Occlumency lessons once a week. At school, I wouldn't have them until Christmas and Spring Break. Anyway, we headed fer the greenhouses fer class.

**Hi, by the way I'm sorry for not updating, and I realized I had made Fred, George, and Kiera fourth years, but they are supposed to be in fifth year, my bad. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Classes, Flying, and Lunch

And so we're off te the greenhouses…fun! *Note the sarcasm*

_We're off te see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. God, I HATE Wizard of Oz._

Anyway, in Herbology we learned about some plant, and I took notes, but I was constantly whispering te Fred and George. I had mastered the skill of acing a class, while actually not paying attention. But, don't get me wrong, I do pay attention in some classes. Then we headed for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

"Alright, I got a bit o' a surprise fer ye t'day." Hagrid announced. Fred, George, and I all looked at each other with a questioning look. Then there was a slight breeze and I picked up the scent of an animal…eagle…horse…and magic.

_Hippogriff._

"Ohh." I exclaimed.

"What?" The twins quizzed at the same time.

"Ye'll find out soon enough." I told them. And as fate would have it, we arrived at a little clearing in the forest. There, in the middle of the clearing, was a beautiful magnificent hippogriff.

"Hello brother from the air and earth." I whispered. Using air, I sent the message te the creature. He looked over towards where the sound had come from. He sniffed the air and seemed te smell something that… wasn't entirely human. A.k.a. me. I made eye contact with him and slowly bowed my head, not breaking the eye contact. Buckbeak gave me a slight nod in return. I slowly raised my head from it's bowed position and smiled.

"Okay, now this 'ere is a hippogriff. 'is name's Buckbeak. De any of ya want to meet him?" Hagrid asked. I stepped forward out of the crowd.

"I would Hagrid." I answered. He looked over at me with a smile.

"Good, now, first ya want ta let him make the first move. So put one foot behind ya, look him in the eye, and slowly, bow. Make sure ya don't break eye contact." He advised. I did as he said. I was already on good terms with Buckbeak from the little nod he gave back te me earlier. Buckbeak scanned me over once before he bowed in return.

"Good job Kiera. Good job." Once Buckbeak raised himself out of his bow, I slowly followed.

"Now, slowly walk towards him." Hagrid said. I did just that. When I reached Buckbeak, I slowly raised me hand up in a ball. I know that he could take me whole hand, but I'd rather not stick me fingers out yet. Buckbeak sniffed my hand and I slowly unclenched it. He then leaned inte me hand, and I pet him.

"Fantastic. De ya want to ride him?" Hagrid offered.

"Please." I replied. He nodded, and took a step towards me te help me up. But, me being the independent feminist I am, decided te do it myself. I jumped, and used air te help me up and over. I got on just fine. But, te the other students, it must have looked like I was Superman fer a second.

"Ok, now make sure not ta grab 'is feathers, 'e won't like that." Hagrid warned. I nodded, and Hagrid ushered Buckbeak on.

Buckbeak galloped and then pushed off the ground, and we soared.

_Freedom. Peace. _

The feeling of air whipping through me hair was like an old friend's hello. I would have been ecstatic te vanish off inte the air, and become one with it. But it would not do te freak out Buckbeak.

"Hey, lad, I thinking I'm going te fly on me own fer a sec." I told him. A simple nod told me he understood what I said. I slowly let part of myself become one with the air. I kept my torso, arms, and head in it's human shape, and I flew next te Buckbeak. It was amazing. But all things must come te an end. I climbed back onte Buckbeak, and regained my body's form. We circled over Hogwarts, and then we flew across the Black Lake. The wind caressed me face, as it blasted it's power at me robes. Me hair whipped around as if it had a spirit of it's own. Shivers went up and down me spine as I felt the air go through my thin clothes. But I wasn't cold. Soon, we landed back at the paddock. Fred and George looked relieved, and then they grinned as they saw the happiness on me face. They also chuckled at me crazy hair. Stupid lads. The class cheered, and soon we left since class was over. The lads decided they would start their teasing on our way over to History of Magic.

"Well, you look…alive." George stifled a laugh as he examined me hair.

"Or at least your hair does." Fred clarified. This made George lose control, while Fred just looked extremely amused.

"Ye know what." I huffed. I also murmured a quick spell to get the knots out of me hair. Even though it's in a ponytail, it's still easy te get knots in it.

"What?" Fred challenged. Something glittered in his eye, and it probably was the fact that he thinks he's going te win. Thinks is the key word.

"Do ye still want the notes fer this class, and Herbology?" I smirked. This sobered George up fast.

"Yes, oh please, Kiera." George begged. We had gotten to the History of Magic classroom. WE walked inside and took our seats.

"Then shut yer traps." I said with a smile. The twins looked relieved te know they would still get the notes. They then promptly put their heads on their desks and fell asleep. Not soon after that, Professor walked in and started his lecture. And it went on fer a good hour. When it was over, the boys woke up and gathered their stuff. We walked out of class with the other students and headed fer one of the most important classes ever…lunch.

"God, I hate that class." Fred vented.

"I know how ye feel mate." George agreed.

"At least ye can sleep through it." I told them. We soon got te the Great Hall te see that lunch was going te be soup, sandwiches, and a salad. The three of us walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next te Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.

"Hey gang." I greeted.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Oliver replied.

"Not bad. You?" Fred answered.

"Pretty good. So, as you know, next weekend is Quidditch tryouts. We have a full team, but we lost two of our back-ups. They graduated. We need the back-ups for the chaser positions. Kiera, you still have your back-up, right?" Oliver talked.

"Ya, he's still on fer the season." I confirmed.

"Good." And with that, we all turned towards the food on the table. I grabbed a small cup of potato soup, a turkey and cheese sandwich, and a little bit of Cesar salad.

"Kiera, if I didn't know better, I would say that you're a guy. I mean, you probably fight like one, and you eat like one that's for sure." George taunted.

"Hey, better te eat like this than te have an eating disorder." I stated, "Besides, I like me food too much."

Fred and George laughed.

"Now shush, I need te make a detailed plan fer tonight."

"Ooh, what kind of plan?" George inquired.

"Operation La Muerta de Malfoy as I like te call it." I explained.

"Okay, what does that mean? And I thought we discussed this don't speak other languages to us, we don't understand Spanish, French, Gaelic, or Russian." George ordered.

"It means the death of Malfoy. And you're forgetting that she speaks Italian, German, and Chinese." Fred informed him.

"How am I supposed to keep track of all the languages she speaks? She learns a new one practically every summer!" George exclaimed.

"Not me fault I like te learn other languages." I defended.

"Anyway, do you need any help?" Fred asked.

"Planning? Help would be nice. Executing? I'm good." I answered.

"Okay."

We huddled together and started te discuss strategy.

"Well, how about we send him a note to meet a girl at the Astronomy Tower?" Fred thought.

"Then you make your move somewhere along the way, but before he gets there?" George continued.

"Sounds good, I'll use me map. Foolproof." I decided.

"Wait, how are you going to make sure he doesn't find out who you are?" Fred wondered.

"I got a few tricks up me sleeve." I smugly answered.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened on the train?" George guessed.

"Maybe." I replied.

"It does!" George said rather loudly.

"But won't Dumbledore figure it out?" Fred pointed out.

"He would…if he knew." I told him.

"But you said he did." They simultaneously remembered.

"I lied te get ye te not question me. As ye've probably noticed, lying is a skill I have mastered." I explained, "Well, I'm done eating, so I'm going to head fer class."

"We're coming with you, but… we're not done yet. Oh well." Fred asserted.

"No! Frederick Gideon Weasley, ye will finish yer lunch." I commanded. But I could tell that I not only wanted him te eat, but that I also was going te use it te avoided questions.

"Only if you stay." He reasoned. I hesitated.

"Look, we won't ask questions now, but after your little mission tonight, we'll play a game of Truth or Dare, and then we will ask questions." Fred promised.

"How about I have te answer at least one question fer both of ye about that, but I get te pick which question." I compromised.

"Deal." The twins said.

"And ye can get the Veritaserum and everything ready before I get back, and since ye aren't allowed te follow me, ye can provide an alibi if I do get caught." I reminded them.

"Sure." George replied. But at the same time he gave a quick look te Fred, who returned it with a wink when he thought I wasn't looking.

Crap.

_I am NOT putting a Body Bind on them, but they can't see me fight. Kiera, don't think about that now, D.A.D.A. starts in 10 minutes!_

"Anyway, are ye two done?" I queried.

"Ya mate." George reported.

"Good. Let's go." I insisted. I stood up, and grabbed me things as the lads did the same. Once we were ready, we left the Great Hall and headed fer D.A.D.A.


	9. DADA, Daydreaming, and Drawing

Skating through D.. with Uncle Remus was fun, but already knowing the material I got a wee bit distracted by … well, Fred.

_* Flashback *_

_Sitting in class taking notes on the first theory o' the year, I let me pen loose. I sat back and gazed to me right, where a focused Fred listened intently, and copied down notes off the board. The light was soft, casting him in a nice glow. His long frame was lounging in his chair, looking te be tense and relaxed at the same time. Fer such a tall person, he made the position seem graceful and not awkward. His trademark red hair hung in his face at shoulder length, the shorter pieces being his bangs that hung from the edge of a flat forehead. His eyes were enchanting, full of concentration and deliberation. The blue-green aqua color was vivid against the light color of his face. A few freckles were splashed across a cute straight nose and high cheekbones. Of course, Fred being an extremely playful person, bit his bottom lip, but whether or not it was from concentration, or his antics, I do not know. I would guess more that he was being playful, since he had licked his lips right after he bit his bottom lip. They were a shade of pink somewhere between coral and watermelon. A strong, yet subtle, chin and jaw created the final features of his face. A strong, muscled neck blended inte strong muscular shoulders. Lean arms that were full of power flowed down inte big, strong hands. I took a second te admire his handwriting. It was in cursive, but still extremely masculine. It summed up all the aspects of Fred Weasley. Turning my attention back te the form next te me, I looked at his chest, the outlines of hard muscles visible under his somewhat tight white dress shirt. His red and gold tie hung loosely te the side. His shirt was a little loose about the waist, which was quickly defined by a tightly cinched black belt. Tight black dress pants clothed his strong legs, and instead of riding up like the rest of the boys', his pants were long enough that they didn't look dorky because you could see his socks. I also was very aware of his thigh pressed up against my own. As if reacting te my thoughts, the pressure increased the smallest amount. And finally, there was his scuffed up pair of black high top converse. I burned the picture inte my memory, reminding myself te draw it later. It would be the next in a collection I have of him. I always would draw people I know, but all of my best drawings were of Fred. When we were younger, Fred used to tease George with the old "I'm the better-looking twin". Little did he know it was my extra affection that gave me the ability eo recreate scenes depicting him. I guess no sleep for me tonight. Homework, the plan, the game, the talks, and then time te go be alone. Ya, no bed until about two. But it'll be worth it. Being able te look at that beautiful face, have that strong chest pressed against me as we joke around. Feel those arms wrap around me in loving hugs. Have strong hands that tickle me and keep me from doing something stupid press against my skin… _

_­__Dang it! I'm going te need te cool off after this._

_I refocused my attention away from Fred. And looking just past him, I see a smiling George, who winks at me. Obviously, he had seen me staring at his brother, mesmerized. So I just shot him a quick glare and decided te doodle and sketch on the paper in front of me. I had pulled out a muggle sketchbook to use, parchment is rather annoying to use. Mindlessly, I let my heart take over my mind and my hand, giving it freedom te just draw. I meticulously worked each line, marking and erasing, shading and blending te get the image perfect. And for all the careful attention, all I had managed to draw was a pair of eyes. And all I had te do was look at most of my other drawings, or even just look te me right, and I would see that same exact pair of eyes. I could imagine using my tools te get the color just right. A blue-green aqua. _

_Wow, I really am falling. . . or maybe I already have._

_Just as I thought this I felt a gentle nudge in my side, Fred was looking at me with curiosity and awe. He pushed a folded up piece of parchment towards me._

"_What are you drawing?"__ the note said._

_Deciding te keep this one a secret te myself for a couple more hours (before he questions me again) I answer him._

"_No clue."__ was my reply. Understanding was evident in his eyes. Those same eyes that were drawn just as they are on the piece of paper before me._

"_Tell me later?"__ he asked. With a tiny smile, I knew that Fred really did know me fer who I am._

"_Sure."_ _is all he got back._

_And with a small smile in return, he returned his concentration back te the class. Soon, the bell rang, and double D.A.D.A. was over._

_*End of Flashback*_

And here I am, walking in the corridor just outside potions with the two people who I sometimes think might just be the center of me universe. But of course, these two people want te either blow up the universe, or at least cover it in multi-colored dye in the process.

"So, you know how I had been brainstorming last night when you guys went up to the Astronomy Tower?" George probed.

_Time to toy with George about his love life._

"Oh, ye mean yer cover te go see if Hermione was still up and studying so ye could admire her and try and talk te her? And, of course, ye only brainstormed after that was taken care of." I challenged him.

A speechless and beet red George with ears the color of radishes stopped walking and gaped at me.

"How the bloody hell did you know?!" he wondered. I simply smirked at him. Little did he know that Fred and I been seeing this fer awhile.

"I have my ways." I answered.

Fred and I had wanted te talk te George about this fer a couple of months, but George can also conceal his emotions exceptionally well. Fred and I thought that the only way that he might give some sort of confirmation is if he was caught by surprise. Not te mention that the lad probably felt a little bit like a creeper, since he is the male and happens to be 16 while liking Hermione who is 14. It doesn't sound so bad when it's put like that, but the fact that he is in his fifth year, and that Hermione is in her third year sounds a little bit on the odd side. Oh well, fate will decide what should happen.

"But no one knew! AND I kept it hidden!" George exclaimed.

"George, ye forget, we are talking about me and Fred figuring this out. Yer best friend and yer twin. Did ye honestly think that we wouldn't notice?" I questioned him.

George spluttered.

"Besides, its ok. I personally think that it would be adorable. And Hermione, well lets just say that she is like you. She hides her emotions." I assured him, "But as ye were saying, ye were brainstorming? And?"

George stood astounded fer a couple more moments before recovering. After a cough or two, he continued. Fred smirked and winked at me. Silent applause could be felt fer me timing.

"Ahh, well, I thought that we could possibly start creating sweets that have desired side effects that would get us out of classes, work, etc. I mean, I still have to figure out the spells and such, not to mention the potions, but it's a start." George scratched the back of his head with a scrunched up face.

My jaw dropped. The possibilities… "GEORGE, that's fecking brilliant!"

I looked over at Fred, and his eyes were clouded over with the fantasies of mischief. I looked back te George.

"Really?" He asked.

I ran and jump hugged him. I buried my head in his shoulder, and yelled a muffled "Yes!"

He laughed and set me down.

"Okay, we'll start on that idea later, for now, I say that we head on back up to the dormitory to get everything finalized for tonight." Fred suggested.

I nodded, but then……..

"Sorry lads, but I need to go see Uncle Remus fer a bit. I should be back in an hour though. Then we can finalize and hang out. Is that ok?" I asked.

George replied with a very nonchalant answer. "Sure. See you then."

Fred remained quiet. He merely waved te me, before walking towards the Tower with George.

_That's strange. I hope I didn't make him mad. Hopefully he just had something on his mind._

I headed back towards the D.A.D.A. classroom. I took me time walking so that I could think about all the things that have happened lately. So here's the list:

I have fallen fer me best friend, Fred Weasley.

Me father has escaped from Azkaban.

Said father might be after me or me family.

My Uncle Remus now teaches D.A.D.A.

I have been extremely careless about using me abilities around Fred and George.

The first one is fine with me. And its not like it is something I can change. The second one could be a bit of a problem. Third one is only a possibility, but a very dark and dangerous one. The fourth is fine, I'm just worried about the lunar cycle. Fifth, well, its not a problem as much as it is something I shouldn't do no matter how much I want te let them know. In the end, they could be hurt or killed because of it. Voldemort wanted to kill Harry, and he wanted fer me te………. No, now is not the time te think about that. That is something that should be left fer times when I will not be distracted or conscious of the time.

During this time, I eventually ended up at Uncle Remus's. I opened the door te the classroom only te see him sitting at his desk looking at a book, but not really seeing. He looked up as he heard the door open, and smiled when he saw me.

"Kiera!" he greeted.

"Hey Remy, umm, I was wondering if we could continue the Occlumency lessons. That is, on days when it is suitable." I inquired.

He gave me an academic look. "Of course. I know how protective you are of your mind. Although you must be comfortable with what I might see. That is if you can't block me out."

"Yes Uncle." I agreed.

"Then again, I already know of some new developments since I saw you in the summer." Remy's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"What is that exactly?" I questioned warily.

"Oh nothing important, but might I ask why you spent practically an hour staring at Mr. Weasley?" Uncle teased.

_Well Uncle, I can tease back._

I grinned. "Sorry Remus, but I think I need ye te clarify which one."

Uncle Remus gave a laugh. "Oh alright, lets start the lesson."

Remy and I sat down, and prepared ourselves. Finally, Uncle Remus attempted te penetrate me mind, silently. I blocked him. But that's only the first part. Now we have te see how long I can hold out.

Minutes passed, and pressure builded. Finally, my wall broke, and Remus entered me mind. A few memories flashed until they stopped on one. All it was was a pair of eyes looking up at me. But they were dull, almost dead.

And they were a blue-green aqua.


	10. Quick Author's Note No 2 Please Read

sorry for not updatin i only recently figured out exactly what i want to be revealed in this next chapter and ive also been dealin with my first boyfriend school and a grandpa who just got diagnosed with terminal cancer. dont give me pity or remark on it ive dealt and im ready to give u guys the rest of this story. i just ask tht u please be a little patient for me. i will have an update up at least by midnight tomorro.

THANK YOU!!


	11. Lessons, Secrets, and Memories

I kept me mouth closed and screamed. Uncle Remus immediately pulled out of me head. The memory faded and I stopped screaming. I kept me eyes closed and calmed meself down. Apparently me emotions had gotten a bit out of control because the air in the classroom seemed te still after being whipped inte a fury by me reaction. After a minute or two I opened me eyes and looked at Uncle Remus who was sitting on a desk near me. He held a piece of chocolate which I took and started te munch on. After I had been calm enough fer a longer period of time, Remus decided te ask me about the memory.

"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to, but my curiosity has hit a peak", Uncle Remus said.

I closed me eyes and let meself blend into the elements, blurring meself into something more than human. It's like reconnecting with everlasting time that has stopped itself te tell the story.

I let me memory take control, let me memory tell the story.

_*Flashback*_

_Hot stifling air surrounded us. It was the summer before second year. Shining sun and blue skies alike stretched from horizon te horizon. The trees stood as if paralyzed due te the nonexistent breeze. The grass warmed under the sun's kind yet stifling rays. I could feel the sun press against my skin as I walked out the back door of the Burrow. A long couple of weeks with the boys and boredom led us te get changed and go swimming in the pond out back. Mrs. Weasley had put spells on us te keep us from burning under the sun, but the heat was still there. We ran towards the pond and the cool shade that was being provided by the trees next te it. Once we reached relief, we dropped and spread our towels out under the sun next te the shade and then jumped inte the pond. We laughed and giggled and teased. We had swimming contests and contests on who could do the coolest tricks. Fred, George, and I started playing around albeit a bit roughly. And then they decided te gang up on me and trap me so that I could be tickled mercilessly. I screamed and laughed and thrashed and kicked trying te get loose. I didn't have good enough control over my powers yet te vanish meself without having one mishap or another, but I also didn't want them te call me a freak fer my abilities. Apparently in my attempt te escape, I had hit Fred in the chest and knocked the breath out of him. He went under but George, thinking he was okay continued te tickle me. A minute or two went by, and George and I started te get really worried. I dove under the water and looked around fer him. I saw him at the bottom of the pond, not moving….not breathing. I swam towards him as fast as possible, rushed te the surface and carried him over te land. Thankfully I knew enough about my power te help get him ashore faster, the mix of metal and adrenaline in my muscles and the rush of oxygen I put inte my bloodstream making me inte practically a superhuman. And then I let me fear take over let me need te save him come over me. I can't even remember what I did. What I do remember is becoming immensely tired… just feeling ready te drop, and not even caring whether or not I thought I would wake back up. I was bringing Fred back from the brink of death. That was all that mattered, and I was willing te pay a price fer it. George had been sobbing into his knees as his hands gripped one of Fred's. I saw Fred's eyes open and heard him sputter and gasp right before the world faded inte black._

_I later found out I had passed out from the exhaustion. I had never used so much of so many different parts of my power before. Mrs. Weasley blamed the stress, worry, and shock as why I had fainted, even though she knew that it wasn't true. The Weasleys didn't know about adrenaline, otherwise she would have used that as an excuse too. _

_On that day, I vowed te fully develop my powers te their fullest as quickly as possible so that I would always be able te help, te protect, te fight. Te do what I need te do. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I drove meself out of Memory Lane and looked up in time te see the remains of Remus's reaction, and the emotions that came with it.

He seemed surprised, astonished, proud, and…puzzled. Not the kind of puzzled look that seems like he is still missing pieces but the kind where it looks like he finally has all the pieces, has put the puzzle together, but doesn't see the picture. Whatever the reason behind his puzzlement, he didn't want to share and he quickly put his emotionally blank mask up again. Secrets must be kept after all.

"Kiera, I am very proud of you for having that much control, that much courage, but at the same time, that was very _very_ risky of you. Do you know if George or Fred knows what you did? If they saw what happened?"

I shook my head no. Uncle Remus looked relieed, but apparently he wanted te press on.

"Do you understand the danger that you could have put yourself and the boys into if they had found out? Do you realize that their knowledge of your power could very well end in all sorts of ways, and very few of them good?"

My heart stopped. I did. And Uncle Remus knew that was my weak point. I don't want to have any one get hurt because of me especially not Fred or George.

"Kiera, would you please promise me that you will keep this a secret from everyone? That you will only discuss this secret with people who already know as of this moment?"

I considered his request. I have already put others in danger, like my family, like Dumbledore, and others that have been confided in by my mother and headmaster. I have no desire te put more in danger, and so no one else can know. I've decided. I will keep this promise, and answer the question the boys present me with, but this will be kept a secret no matter what. Remus had become my father figure when Da went....away, and I'm not going te disappoint him.

"I promise."

Uncle Remus looked relieved.

"Remus, why am I so dangerous? Why must it always be a secret? Will I ever be able te be myself without having te look over my shoulder thinking I'll see worse than death behind me?"

Uncle Remus stared at me, contemplating fer a few minutes.

"This secret is much more grave, much more deadly than any other secret I have ever been privy to and any other secret I have heard of or learned about over my life from books, hearsay, and the people I have come to know."

I froze.

That's not good. That's not good at all. I knew I was a danger, I knew that I could very well be the reason some people died. But I didn't know it was _that _extreme.

"Maybe that day will come, but we have to wait for it. We have to wait for that reckoning."

Maybe, just maybe I only know half the story. Maybe I don't know all of the reasons behind this secrecy, but I sure as hell am going te find out one way or another. Hmmm, I wonder if Uncle Remus….

"Now Kiera, you might want to head on up to the Common Room, I'm assuming you have homework to do, and I know that you, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley are all going to be sneaking around tonight, or at least staying up past the normal time any sane person would head to bed. So I shall see you at dinner, ok?"

I stared at Uncle Remus long and hard so that he knew that this conversation was not over. Once I was sure he got the message, I stood up grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. I grabbed the door knob and called back te him over my shoulder as I walked out:

"Ok, see you at dinner Uncle Remy." and I proceeded te chuckle all the way up te the tower.

He hates that nickname.

I weaved my way through the castle using back corridors and shortcuts te get up te the Den sooner.

The Den. I laugh.

That was such a fun day. Fred, George. and I, we had blown some stuff up at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley was ridiculously furious, so we decided it might be best te lie low fer a little bit. Well that led te boredom which led te our nicknames fer the different house Common Rooms. Gryffindor became The Lion's Den, Ravenclaw became The Eagle's nest, Slytherin became The Snake Pit, and Hufflepuff became The Badger's Burrow.

Anyway I headed on up te the Lion's Den, contemplating how I am going te keep and fulfill both promises. How the hell am I going te do that? What the hell do I do? Especially since if I don't keep either, the consequences will be bad, and if I am too vague when keeping me promise te the boys, they will be quite angry and frustrated with me. So where is the middle road in all of this? Maybe Fate has decided that fer once in me life it will smile upon me and make me life a little easier.

Well, I continued on me way, and who would happen te be walking in front of me besides the Slytherin Prince himself?

Wicked…hmmm should I? Or no?

Hmm…so many choices.

So many ways te torture him.

So many ways te hurt him.

So many ways te try and teach him.

So many ways te punish.

What te do…what te do….?

Me thoughts turned te those of the pain I could cause him…the screams that will bless my ears while he is writhing from the pain….STOP IT!!!

SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This isn't ye Kiera, this isn't ye. Ye know better. Ye are better. Yes, ye fight; ye will not let it control ye though. That's another person, someone else, but it is not ye. Ye will not let yerself fall back inte the same thoughts ye did long ago. Not again.

I calmed meself before panic took over me again.

I was too vulnerable.

Me mind had preyed on me, and now I was more vulnerable te me mind's attacks because I had weakened me defense, because I let meself relive the panic, and then have it course through me again.

And now I was losing control. I needed to reconstruct me mind, I needed to block out the….downfalls of being who I am. Of being what I am.

I quickly put meself back inte control. Let logic rule me mind, not emotion.

Reassuring meself that I was back in control, I formed me course of action. I decided that it was better te leave the fight til another day another time, when I knew that I had a strong plan te back me up. Fer now, I decided that I would just collect insight inte him and te do that, I needed te enter his mind. I took a breath, and then I slipped inte his mind, completely undetected.

I stayed there shifting through his memories without him thinking it was anything other than his own mind delving inte its own memories.

I shuffled through, learning all manners of things…where his room at home is…his homework ….his father's abuse and the subsequent alcoholism which creates the vicious circle ….and then I came across a memory. One that I needed te know as much as it scares me.

Just a simple memory. No real visual. But a voice, so terrorizing….so snakelike.

"Find them. Find his children."


End file.
